GREEN RED ARROW
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Relación padre/hijo entre Olive y Roy: Roy pide permiso a Olive para ir a una pijamada pero en vez de eso decide ir a una fiesta y acaba en medio de una pelea. Contiene spank / cástigo corporal paternal. Sino es de su agrado, no lean.
1. Chapter 1

Green arrow y Arsenal llegaron al fin a la flechacueva debajo de la mansión de los Queen después de una dura noche de patrullar por las callejuelas de Star City.

**- Me duele todo, me tomó un par de analgésicos y voy a dormir como un bebé. **

**- Olive debiste dejarme que te ayudara con esos tipos de la nave de cementos.**

**- ¿Y entonces quién se encargaba de los guardias?**

**- ¿Deberíamos ser un trío? ¿Podríamos llamar a Starfire?**

**- Ya sé yo que tipo de tríos te gustaría hacer tú con Starfire jejeje** (dijo revolviéndole el pelo).

**- Oliver, mi pelo, por favor** (dijo peinándose con la manos de nuevo). **Y solo lo decía porque te vas haciendo viejo ¿sabes?** (Oliver le dio una patadita en el culo).

**- No olvides que este viejo aún puede patearte el culo a Roy** (dijo riendo). **A la ducha y a la cama Roy, mañana tienes un examen. **

**- Ah, si sobre eso.**

**- No, Olive, no pienso firmarte ninguna nota para excusarte del examen. Has tenido tiempo suficiente para prepararlo. **

**- No era eso, me encanta que siempre piense tan bien de mí** (dijo poniendo morros). **Es que se supone que soy un adolescente normal y bueno he abandonado un poco esa faceta. Los chicos me han invitado a una pijamada este jueves, y bueno…sino te va bien…**

**- ¿Pijamada? ¿Eso no es de niñas?**

**- Si, pero ya conoces a Troy es todo una niñita.**

**- ¿Troy? ¿El capitán el equipo de lucha de tu instituto?**

**- Si, le gusta Anatomía de Grey.**

**- ¿El qué?**

**- Da igual Olive, me dejas ir.**

**- Si, pero ten el teléfono cerca, por si te necesitara.**

**- Eso siempre, lentorro, jajaja **(y corrió escaleras arriba, Olive le siguió pero no con intenciones de atraparlo realmente).

Unos días más tardes en la mansión de los Fitzgerald había una de esas fiestas de las que se hablan durante décadas. Toda la juventud de las mejores familias se había agrupado para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de primavera.

**- Me parece muy fuerte que Olive te haya soltado** (le dijo una chica morena con un vestido de punto negro muy sencillo).

**- Eyyy Tania, que bueno verte, si bueno alguna vez tiene que dormir el hijo pródigo de las empresas Queen** (dijo Roy con una gran sonrisa).

**- Me alegra verte por aquí** (dijo pasándole le dedo por el pecho de una forma muy sensual**). Por un instante pensé que iba a ser un auténtico aburrimiento. Ven** (dijo estirando de él) **quiero presentarte a unos amigos.**

**- Eyyyy no te lo lleves muy lejos, Troy y Caroline ya preguntaron por él** (le dijo su amigo Jason).

**- No te preocupes, no me voy a marchar a ninguna parte, la noche es joven, Jason jajaja** (dijo mientras se dejaba arrastra por aquella chica. Aquella chica era una chica que había conocido hacía unos meses en una discoteca y era pura dinamita, pero también era inalcanzable, porque medio salía con un chico mayor. Y Roy sabía que las chicas que salían con universitarios jugaban en otra liga, pero eso no le impedía fantasear con ella.).

**- Estos son mis amigos, Frank, Denise, John, Matt y a Terrence ya lo conoces** (era su novio, Roy le saludó con un gesto leve de cabeza). **Chicos este es mi amigo, Roy. **

**- Ey** (dijeron haciendo un estúpido saludo con las manos como si fueran de una especie de mafia juvenil, pero solo eran un atajo de niños ricos que jugaban a ser chicos malos. Roy normalmente los hubiera ignorado, pero realmente había ido a pasárselos bien).

**- Tania ha dicho que eres un tipo con chispa** (sonrió el chico que se había presentado como John).

**- Bueno se hace lo que se puede. Después del brindis, nos vamos a ir par ala playa, a una fiesta más privadita** (dijo apartándose para dejarle ver una especie termo con una cañita de hierro que le salía. Roy puso una cara extraña al ver lo que le enseñaba).

- **Uuuuh Roy tienes que probarlo que nos ha traído John de su escapadita a México. Es peyote y es una pasada** (dijo Tania y nadie podría haber sonado más sensual que ella)** ¿lo has probado alguna vez? **(Roy no apartaba la mirada del pequeño termo).

**- No ¿es como la marihuana?**

**- Ohhh no, chico, es un millón de veces mejor** (dijo John con una sonrisa de truhán que ponía un poco los pelos de punta, pero Roy se enfrentaba a diario a verdaderos criminales y 4 niños pijos no le amedrentaban) **Prueba y me cuentas** (le ofreció John y Roy ni se lo pensó le dio un trago tímido para asegurarse que no quemaba o su gusto era repugnante, una vez lo comprobó le dio un buen trago).**Eeeey campeón, calma, que esto es fuerte.**

**- jejeje me recuerda a la infusión de regaliz que hacían en el campamento **(efectivamente aquella infusión llevaba un poco de peyote, pero una cantidad tan pequeña que no provocaba ningún efecto).

**- si, regaliz, jajaja** (se rieron todo, incluido Roy. En ese momento entró Jason en búsqueda de Roy).

**- Ey Roy, Caroline te estaba buscando ¿qué hacen chicos?** (preguntó Jason al ver que le ambiente estaba muy enrarecido).

**- Hablar un poco con el chisco achispado jejeje** (dijo con malicia John rieron todos). **Os importa si os lo robo un segundo, no sabéis lo pesada que se puede poner Caroline.**

**- Claro todo tuyo. Ey** (le llamó John para que se giras cuando ya estaba saliendo) **Recuerda lo de la playa. **

**- si, nos vemos** (y salieron del invernadero).

**- ¿qué playa? **

**- nada ¿Y qué quiere Caroline con tanta insistencia? **

**- Ni idea chico, pero se estaba poniendo ya muy pesadita.**

Caroline se había vuelto a pelear con su hermano. Aquello era casi la tónica de todas las fiestas, Marcus bebía demasiado, la ponía en evidencia, discutían y Caroline corría a llorar a los hombros de Silkie o de Roy (aka Starfire). Roy estuvo consolándola un buen rato hasta que lograron entre todos animarla y que olvidara a Markus y se lo pasara bien en la fiesta. Pero la diversión se acabó cuando Markus regresó borracho como una cuba exigiéndole que regresara con ella a casa.

**- Vamos Caroline, nos vamos a casa, esta fiesta está muerta.**

**- Yo no me voy a ninguna parte contigo, déjame ya encontraré alguien que me lleve **(dijo enfadada).

**- He dicho que nos vamos y nos vamos **(dijo agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca y tirando de ella. Jason y Roy se pusieron en su camino).

**- Déjala y lárgate, ya la llevaré yo a casa (dijo Jason).**

**- ¿tú?** (lo miró con desprecio y volvió a tirar con más fuerza de Caroline que se le escapó un grito, porque realmente la estaba lastimando).

**- Suéltala** (le plantó cara Jason).

**- jajaja vete con tu novia Pocahontas y déjanos en paz **(refiriéndose a Roy y a sus orígenes Navajos) **aparta mosquito** (y de un manotazo lo apartó. Jason se levantó y se lanzó cómo una fiera contra Markus, dándole una soberana paliza).

**- Jason, ya es suficiente, déjalo** (pero Jason seguía golpeándolo) Jason, para, ya está, ya (y Roy se interpuso recibiendo un puñetazo, entonces se le cruzaron los claves y derribó a su amigo y le dio un cabezazo rompiéndole el tabique y llenándose rápidamente todo de sangre).

**- ¡Roy!** (Y Jason se levantó y se lanzó contra él. En pocos segundos la pelea se propago como la pólvora, y aquella fiesta se acabó convirtiendo en una batalla campal).

El resultado final Jason una nariz, el labio partido y un par de costillas rotas. Roy un ojo morado y un par de dedos rotos. Mark pómulos, mandíbula y nariz echas añicos. No había forma de lanzar una buena flecha con precisión con esa mano. aunque era ambidiestro, podía arreglárselas pensó. Así que después de asearse y cambiarse de ropa y acompañar a Silkie a casa regresó a la mansión Queen. Rezando porque Olive estuviera en alguna junta de accionista o algo así.

**- Llegué** (gritó al entrar en la casa y no obtuvo respuesta, solo salió el ama de llaves a recibirlo).

- **Señorito Harper ¿está bien? (viendo la cara del muchacho).**

**- Si, no es nada Frida, por favor no le digas nada a Oli. Por cierto ¿no está en casa, verdad?**

**- No señorito Harper, está fuera** (Roy respiró aliviado).

- **Gracias Frida, me voy a arriba a descansar un poco, me podrás avisar para el almuerzo, por favor, he quedado con Troy para ir a tomar un helado en el centro.**

**- si, señorito Harper. **

Roy se tiró en cima de la cama sin desvestirse ni nada y se quedó dormido. Tuvo un montón de sueños extraños, soñó cuando era niño y vivía con los navajos, soñó con Tania, soñó con Green Arrow, soñó con un enorme calamar que lleva monóculo y hablaba con acento francés incluso soñó con Grey de Anatomía de Grey, ¡Maldito Troy!.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando se despertó por la vibración del teléfono.

- **ouuuch** (se llevó la mano a la cabeza).

- **En la mesita tienes un vaso de agua y Tylenol** (dijo muy seco Oliver Queen).

**- ¿Oli?** (dijo incorporándose con cuidado) **¿Qué haces aquí? **(miró el reloj despertador**) ¡Mierda! las 4 había quedado con Troy!** (dijo levantándose rápidamente pero todo le dolía).

**- Llamó hace horas, no podía quedar. Siéntate** (a Roy no le costó obedecer). **Déjame ver esa mano, anda **(y Roy le alargó la mano para que Oliver se la examinara). **Estarás una buena temporada sin poder usar tu mano derecha. Igualmente no la vas a necesitar.**

**- Si soy ambidiestro, la izquierda está perfecta **(dijo sonando agotado).

**- Me alegra saber que la izquierda esta bien. Pero no lo decía por eso. Lo decía porque va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvas a patrullar conmigo.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ya me oíste Roy.**

**- Pero si la izquierda está bien, mira** (enseñándosela).

**- Aunque estuvieran las dos bien. ¿una pijamada?** (Roy tragó saliva). **Mira tu teléfono** (y se Oliver se lo lanzó, Roy lo miró y vio un montón de llamadas perdidas de Oliver) .

**- No las oí** (dijo muy flojito y sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Oliver).

**- Si, ya veo, supongo que debáis estar muy ocupado peleándote con tu mejor amigo. **

**- ¿Lo sabes?**

**- Lo sé, su padre me llamó esta mañana, hemos desayunado juntos y me ha contado algunas cosas muy interesantes. Como que esta no es la primera vez que la montáis.**

**- Lo siento** (dijo muy arrepentido).

**- No volverás a patrullar hasta que vea que te lo tomas en serio, y ya te digo que eso no será antes de que esa mano haya sanado. **

**- Por favor, Oli, no me apartes de tu lado** (dijo con lágrimas).

**- No te aparto de mi lado, te aparto de las calles. No me has demostrado tener la suficiente madurez. Cuando cumplas 16 volveremos a discutirlo, pero por ahora se acabó Arsenal, por una larga temporadita. **

**- Por favor **(suplicó Roy).

**- No, Roy, no solo no cumpliste tus obligaciones con Green Arrow ignorando las llamadas, sino que también me has fallado a mi. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo ¡Pelearse de esa manera, y con tu mejor amigo! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?.**

**- en nada, supongo.**

**- ¿En nada? ¿Supones?** (Repitió Oliver molesto).

**- Pues te aseguro, jovencito, que te voy a dar algo para que pienses y mucho **(Roy tragó saliva sabía a que se refería Oliver y no era nada bueno). **Roy** (y se dio una palmadita en la rodilla para indicarle que esperaba que se colocase sobre sus rodillas para darle una buena zurra**). Y los pantalones y slip van a abajo, esta vez. **

**- Noooo por favor Oliver, noooo. Te juro que no volverá a repetirse.**

**- Más te vale, Roy, porque si se repite, no será la zapatilla lo que te dé, probarás mi cinturón, y te aseguro que es algo que no quieres probar **(y le indicó con los dedos que se acercara. Roy respiró hondo y caminó como un condenado a la horca hasta Oliver).


	2. Chapter 2

**- Por favor, Oli, no.**

- **Roy**…(lo miró fijamente)**. **

**- Castígame de otra forma, no sé,… sin tele, sin teléfono, sin postre.**

**- ¡Roy Harper! No estamos hablando que no hayas recogido tu habitación, estamos hablando de que te liaste a puñetazos en una fiesta y con tu mejor amigo. **

**- Fue un accidente.**

**- ¿Un accidente? Quién le parte la nariz y un par de costillas a su amigo por accidente.**

**- Lo de las costillas fue Markus.**

**- ¿Markus? ¿Quién ese Markus? **(dijo respirando hondo y pasándose la mano por la cara).

**- Markus, el hermano de Caroline** (Oliver sabía perfectamente la fama que tenía el muchacho y resopló).

**- Me da igual quien empezara la pelea, Roy. Lo único que me importa es que TÚ participaste, y no fue para poner paz, fue para machacarle la cara a tu amigo como un loco.**

**- Ese fue Jason, Jason fue él que saltó sobre Markus como un perro de presa. Yo intenté separarlos, pero Jason me atizó a mí también ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar que me apalizara? Lo siento Oli, pero no soy el puto Gandhi **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose muy gallito)**.**

**- Hay una gran diferencia entre defender y atacar. Y creí que eras capaz de ver esa diferencia, Roy. Pero si no lo eres, entonces, siento decirlo peor no estás preparado para luchar contra el crimen.**

**- Oli, entiendo que me sobreexcedí, lo sé, joder, Jason es mi amigo ¿Cómo crees qué me siento?**

**- Eso es lo que más me desconcierta, Jason y tú sois buenos amigos, no entiendo como pudisteis acabar así **(señalándole la mano y la cara)** ¿Bebisteis?** (Roy sabía que aquella pregunta no era tan simple. Si decía que no, Roy no le creería y probablemente le haría alguna prueba en el laboratorio, y entonces encontraría el peyote. Pero si decía que si se pondría como una fiera porque aún no tenía edad para beber y se suponía que debía estar apunto por si lo necesitaba. Fuera como fuese estaba jodido).

**- No estábamos borrachos, Oli, al menos, yo no.**

**- No te he preguntado eso, Roy **(y lo miró muy enojado porque sabía que cuando Roy evadía una pregunta era porqué estaba en problemas o creía estarlos).

- Solo un poco de champagne y unas cervezas (dijo muy flojito).

- **¿Y así pretendías ayudar me a proteger a los ciudadanos de Starcity, ebrio y cabreado?**

**- Se suponía que estaba de fiesta.**

**- No. Se suponía que estabas en una pijamada. Y cuando aceptaste ser mi compañero te dejé muy claro que no había vacaciones ni descansos, este era un trabajo al 100x100. Es todo dedicación y sacrificio. ¿Y qué fue lo que me dijiste Roy?** (Roy bajó la cabeza y mantuvo silencio).** Me dijiste, ningún problema Oli, daré el 110 por cierto y me entregaré con cuerpo y alma a proteger a los ciudadanos de Starcity las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, los 365 días del año. Cito textualmente Roy** (dijo remarcando cada palabra como si fueran pasajes de las sagradas escrituras). **Hijo ¿Fue o no fue eso lo qué me dijiste?**

**- Sí, señor, eso fue lo que dije **(Roy se maldijo, porque ya habían llegado al punto en que Oliver le llamaba, chico o hijo y él le llamaba señor).

-** ¿Me mentiste cuando me lo decías o es que has cambiado de opinión?**

**- No señor, no mentía entonces ni he cambiado de opinión ahora. Solo cometí un error, ¡Joder Oli!, tú la cagaste cientos de veces, antes de convertirte en Green Arrow,** (dijo ya frustrado viendo que no lograba salir victorioso de esa lucha dialéctica con Oliver) **y nadie nunca te dijo nada. Yo la cago por primera vez y estás dispuesto a tirarme a los leones.**

**- No, hijo, no es eso. Cómo tú has dicho, yo la cagué mucho cuando era joven. Por eso mismo sé que si no hay alguien a tu lado para guiarte y decirte que te estás equivocando y que en esta vida todo lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer tiene sus repercusiones, uno sigue en una espiral sin fin de cagadas. Cagada tras cagada. Hasta que un día te encuentras que la cagaste tanto que ya no te queda nada que salvar. Roy cuando te acogí en mi casa, en mi familia, en mi equipo, no fue para tener a alguien que me llevara el carcaj como un simple caddy. No fue por mí, sino por ti. Porque eres un gran chico, con una increíbles cualidades pero que se iban a desperdiciar si seguías en la calle. Esperaba que aprendieras de mi experiencia y no calleras en mal camino.**

**- Pués lo siento Oliver, soy humano me equivoco.**

**- Pues cuando no se equivoca debe de enfrentarse con las consecuencias. Y en tu caso son dos. Una NO MÁS Arsenal para ti. Y Dos,** (dijo agarrando la vieja zapatilla de gimnasia y enseñándosela) **una dolorosa lección que vas a aprender ahora mismo **( y se levantó de la silla y fue hacía Roy. Roy dio dos pasos hacia atrás para evitar ser atrapado por Oliver).

- **Oli, por favor, sé razonable, no puedes querer enseñarme que la violencia está mal, usando precisamente la violencia.**

**- Chico, no voy a usar la violencia, voy a usar la zapatilla, y cuando termine te aseguró que se te habrán quitado las ganas de pelearte de golpe.**

**- Dirás a golpes.**

**- Diré muchas cosas** (dijo y en un gesto rápido y firme lo agarró por el brazo y tiró de él) **y espero oír también muchas otras** (y lo arrastró hacía la cama que era lo que tenía más cerca).

**- No Oli, noooo, por favor noooo, tú no quieres hacer esto.**

**- En eso llevas razón, no quiero. Pero tampoco quiero que te conviertas en un matón de tres al cuarto que no sabe controlar sus impulsos **(dejó la zapatilla a su lado y le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos de un tirón y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Después inmovilizó las piernas de Roy haciéndole una pinza con sus piernas mientras le sujetaba a su espalda con una sola mano ambas manos del chico) **PLAFF** (cayó el primer zapatillazo).

- NOOOOOOOOO (gritó retorciéndose para liberarse).

**- PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF Basta ya, Roy PLAFF PLAFF. Si no dejas de retorcerte, iré a por el cepillo** (Roy se tranquilizó un poco).

-** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhh nooooo nooo, ya paro, ya.**

**- Hijo estoy muy decepcionado, jamás te he tenido por el tipo de chico que se resuelve sus problemas a puñetazo limpio, siempre te eh tenido por un chico cabal y sereno capaz de usar antes su cerebro que sus puños. PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF**

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay no tan fuerte, pap**á (Oliver sonrió al principio de llegar a casa Roy lo llamaba papá a cada segundo, pero cuando cumplió los 13 pasó a ser Oli, Oliver, jefe, señor, cuando creía estar en problemas, o Green Arrow si estaban de patrulla).

**- Hijo, que sea la última vez que te peleas con alguien. Sé que dedicándonos a lo que nos dedicamos suena extraño. Pero sabes a que me refiero. Una cosa es combatir el crimen y otra distinta es pelearse en una fiesta por culpa de un borracho. PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF**

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay auuuuu noooo para, para, papá, lo siento auuuuu.**

**- NI UNA PELEA MÁS ROY WILLIAM HARPER JR. ¿ENTENDIDO? PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF**

**- SIIIII Aauuuuuuu no papá no Aauuuuuuu, nunca más, no vuelvo a pelearme nunca más, lo juro.**

**- MÁS TE VALE, HIJO, MÁS TE VALE. Porqué si vuelvo a enterarme de qu estuviste involucrado en una pelea, te aseguro que dejaré mi postura bien clara al respeto a base de correazos PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF.**

**- nooooo aaaaaaaaaaaau no papaaaaa no será necesario, lo jurooooo, nunca más, pero perdóname, perdón ayyyyyyy perdón auuuuu ya no más papá, te lo ruego, duele, dueleeee**

**- NO MÁS PELEAS PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF**

**- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**- muy bien hijo, ahora descansa, después a la noche he invitado a Bruce y a Jason para que te disculpes.**

**- ¿Yo?**

**- pero si fue él quien me dio el primer puñetazo**

**- PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF**

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu.**

**- Disculpa, hijo ¿decías?** (dijo Arqueando una ceja, su hijo le miró y supo que su padre no estaba para que le llevasen la contraria y sobre todo su trasero no estaba en posición de llevarle al contraria)

**- snif snif que me disculparé, que me disculparé sniff.**

**- Eso me había parecido oír, a mi** (Oliver ayudó a levantarse a Roy).** Estaré en el despacho, trabajando si necesitas cualquier cosa, descansa **(le dijo con dulzura de nuevo).

- ¿**Papá**? (le llamó justo antes que saliera de la habitación).

**- Si, hijo.**

**- ¿Él también se disculpará?**

**- Roy, no soy el padre de Jason. No puedo obligarle a disculparse, pero conociendo a Bruce, lo más seguro es que sí, hijo, si, él también se disculpe. Pero aunque él no se disculpara, tú obraste mal y lo sabes, y eso es lo único que debería importarte.**

**- Sí, lo sé.**

**- Bueno ahora, descansa. Quiero ver tus mejores modales esta noche **(le advirtió Oliver) **¡Ah! y Roy, mañana ya hablaremos de lo de esas cervecitas y esa copa de champagne **(dijo Oliver saliendo de la habitación. Roy tragó saliva y se quedó mirando a la puerta con cara de terror).


	3. Chapter 3

Sobre las ocho sonó el timbre de la puerta de la mansión de los Queen. Roy rodó los ojos y puso una mueca de disgusto y se sentó en la cama y cogió una revista y se puso a ojearla. Pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse ahí arriba hasta la hora de cenar y bajar, disculparse, cenar rápidamente y alegar cansancio y volver a subir rápidamente a su habitación.

Oliver abrió él mismo la puerta, Bruce era un buen amigo, alguien a quien respetaba profundamente y tenerlo en casa siempre era motivo de alegría para él. Solo que hubiera preferido que el motivo que llevaba a Bruce allí fuera otro que sus hijos se hubieran atizado hasta el punto de quebrase huesos y todo.

Oliver se quedó sorprendido al ver la cara de Jason, no tenía buen aspecto pero si que tenía mejor que la de su propio hijo. Por un segundo sintió como si hubiera sido muy duro con su hijo. También se quedó sorprendido de la actitud de Jason. Jason siempre era tan vital y decidido, incapaz de estarse quieto ni 5 minutos, no callaba ni debajo del agua y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer broma y pasárselo bien. Pero el Jason que estaba delante de él, un paso justo detrás de su padre era otro Jason muy distinto. Aquel era un chico tímido más bien callado y con miedo de hablar por decir algo que no estuviera bien. Oliver pensó que ese cambió repentino podía estar relacionado con la "reprimenda" que Bruce le había dicho que le había dado a Jason cuando regresaron del hospital tras revisar sus heridas. La doctora Thompkins al recibir a los muchachos de la fiesta en el box de trauma reconoció a Jason al instante y llamó a Bruce, que no tardó ni 10 minutos en ir a buscar su "protegido". Bruce le había dicho que hubiera traído a Roy a casa él mismo pero cuando llegó al hospital, el chico ya se había ido., y sin firmar ni el alta. Claro que no le habían firmado el alta, necesitaban la firma de su tutor para eso, y él no había firmado nada, porque a esas horas se estaba enfrentando solo a una banda de esbirros que trapicheaban con drogas en la zona de moda de Starcity.

**- Pasa Bruce** (dijo Oliver feliz y pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro de forma amigable) **, Jason** (lo miró y sonrió amablemente**) pasad, vayamos al salón estaremos mejor que aquí en la entrada.**

**- ¿Habéis vuelto a hacer cambios?** (dijo alargándole una botella de vino. Oliver la tomó y sonrió**). Tú vives con chicos, Roy y yo con chicas, cuando vives con chicas esto es lo que hay, cambios, cambios y más cambios.**

**- jajaja quizás debas decirles a tu hermana y a tu madre que se pasen por mi mansión, lo que hicieron aquí está muy bien.**

**- gustosamente te las cedo jajaja a veces tengo que entrar dos veces en mi propia casa porque creo que me he equivocado.**

**- Jajaja ya será para menos.**

**- Eso lo dices porque no las tienes que sufrir.**

**- ¿Y Dinah?**

**- Está con Connor y Mia en una gala para recaudar fondos para los niños del hospital Saint Mathews **(vio como Jason respiraba un poco aliviado).

**- Sentaros, yo voy a buscar a Roy** (Oliver subió las escaleras de dos en dos y fue a la habitación de Roy**). ¿Roy?** (Roy fingió sorprenderse como si estuviera muy concentrado con la lectura de la revista que estaba ojeando).

**- ¿si?**

**- Jason y su padre ya llegaron, baja a recibirlos como es debido.**

**- si, claro, bajo en seguida.**

**- No, Roy, bajas ahora** (dijo mirándolo muy serio).

- **¿puedo ir antes al baño? ¿O ya ni a eso tengo derecho?** (dijo molesto Roy. A Oliver se le transformó la cara y agarró por la muñeca a Roy y le dio tres duras palmadas).

- PLASS PLASS PLASS **Más vale que dejes esos malos modos ya, y bajes y te comportes como el caballero que eres, porqué si te crees que por estar Jason y Bruce delante te voy a permitir que te comportes como un pequeño hooligan, es que aún no me conoces, hijo** (Roy tragó saliva**). Venga, delante de mí** (y lo empujo suavemente hacía la puerta).

**- Hola Roy** (forzó una sonrisa Bruce).

- **Hola señor Wayne** (y Oliver le lanzó una mirada muy amenazante y entonces apretó los puños y se tragó el orgullo y saludó a su amigo) **Hola Jason** (Jason no dijo nada, Bruce espiró hondo y miró fijamente a Jason).

**- Hola Roy** (dijo muy seco Jason, Bruce y Oliver se miraron y se compadecieron de ellos mismos, vaya par de cabezotas tenía ahí mismo).

**- ¿Roy?** (Roy sabía que le tocaba como anfitrión disculparse primero, pero eso no significaba que quisiera hacerlo. Sentía haber pegado a su amigo, pero él no había empezado y eso le reconcomía por dentro).

**- Siento haberme pegado contigo ayer en la fiesta (**dijo arrastrando las palabras, muy flojito y mirando a la alfombra con un interés desmesurado).

**- Yo también, lo siento** (se apresuró a decir Jason, confiando que eso le valiera a Bruce como disculpa).

**- ¿Debéis de estar de broma, no?** (dijo Oliver y Bruce y Oliver alzaron la ceja y se cruzaron de brazos. Jason y Roy rodaron los ojos y pusieron una mueca de fastidio).

- **Jason** (Bruce utilizó un tono e voz más propio de Batman para advertirle a Jason que no estaba para niñerías ni cabezonerías).

**- Lo siento, Jason** (dijo de nuevo Roy sabiendo que era cuestión de segundos que Oliver lo riñera también a él). **Jason, no debí atacarte así, estaba fuera de mi, sé que no es excusa pero espero que puedas perdonarme** (dijo de corazón pero dejando clara su desconformidad y le ofreció la mano para estrecharla).

**- GRRR** (gruñó Jason pero le estrechó la mano). **Yo no debí darte ese puñetazo, pero no sabía que eras tú y después me flipé que te volvieses con esa brutalidad. Se supone que eres el transcendental del grupo ¿sabes?** (dijo poniendo morros Jason).

**- ¡Brutalidad!, ¿yo? ¿Viste la cara de Markus?**

**- bahhh se lo merecía** (Bruce le dio un callejón)

**- Plack**

**- Aauuu** (se quejó y se llevó la mano a la nuca).

- **Bruce, no le des, Jason tiene razón todo esto es culpa de Markus. Es él quien siempre la lía, Jason solo estaba defendiendo a Caroline de ese gilipollas.**

**- Plack **(esta vez fue Oliver el que le dio el callejón a Roy).

- **¡Eeyyy que es verdad! **(dijo Roy indignado a Oliver ).

**- Ya te lo he dicho, me da igual ese Markus, yo no y el padre de ese Markus, soy el tuyo y son tus actos los únicos que me importan y los que deberían importarte también.**

**- Bufff** (resoplaron los dos chicos).

- **Mejor vayamos ya al comedor a cenar, antes que digáis algo más que os meta en más problemas aún** (dijo Oliver negando con la cabeza y agarrando a su hijo por los hombros y llevándolo hacía el salón, Bruce miró a Jane y le enseñó el dedo como hacen las profesoras del jardín de infancia para advertirle que se comportara. Jason puso una mueca de fastidio y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a su amigo Roy. Roy se dio cuenta que Jason no parecía muy cómodo al sentarse en las sillas. Además Oliver era un retorcido, había hecho poner las sillas de madera en vez de las tapizadas como solían haber. Oli sabía que Bruce también había atizado a Jason, y Jason que Oli había hecho lo propio con Roy, pero entre camaradas había un acuerdo no escrito de no mencionar ese tipo de castigo y de actuar con normalidad. La cena fue realmente bien, los chicos habían hecho las paces y volvían a ser uña y carne. Y Bruce y Oliver también disfrutaron de una agradable velada).

**- Ey ¿qué te dijo Oli?** (le preguntó al oído a pesar que ambos estaban a solas en la habitación de Roy. Pero Oliver les había dejado muy claro que quería la puerta bien abierta. Oliver y Bruce querían asegurarse que no volvieran a las manos).

**- ¿tú que crees? Me ha caído una buena por culpa de ese estúpido de Markus** (dijo enfadado Roy).

**- Ya te digo, es un capullo** (también dijo susurrando Jason) **Bruce estaba como un troglodita, creo que he pedido capacidad auditiva de este oído.**

**- jejeje seguro, Oli tampoco me susurro precisamente.**

**- ¿te dejará patrullar?**

**- noooo** (dijo con pena Jason) **hasta final de curso, nada. ¿Y tú?**

**- yo ni tengo fecha, creo que Olive está pensando no dejarme volver a acompañarle con él hasta los 16** (Jason abrió mucho los ojos) **Es que se suponía que debía de estar atento por si me llamaba.**

**- ¿Y llamó?**

**- si** (dijo derrotado Roy).

**- bufffff eso si que es una cagada, tío. ¿Y que dijo de ya sabes de lo otro?**

**- ¿lo sabe Bruce?** (dijo aterrado Roy)

**- No** (dijo extrañado Jason). **No le dije nada, pero pensé que en el hospital le habrían dado los resultados.**

**- no me llegaron a atender. Esto me lo hice yo mismo **(enseñándole el entablillado de los dedos), **en el box de trauma, todos iban de culo y nadie se dio cuenta.**

**- ¿y No te dolió?**

**- aún debía de tener efecto la infusión esa.**

**- ¿qué infusión?**

**- unos chicos me dieron una infusión con peyote.**

**- ¡Tomaste peyote! ¿Tú eres idiota? ¿Eso es como droga, no?**

**- Solo le di un sorbo** (dijo Roy, Jason se quedó pensando un rato y después lo miró fijamente).

**- ¿Y cómo es?**

**- Normal, sabe como la infusión de regaliz que tomaba de pequeño **(dijo encogiéndose de hombros), **tomé cosas más fuertes cuando estaba con los Navajos** (haciéndose el milhombres).

**- Bruce se puso como una moto cuando supo que había tomado un poco de champagne, no quiero ni pensar como se pondría si llegara a tomar alguna vez eso. Es un histérico de la vida sana **(dijo quejándose Jason que era un poco mayor que Roy pero por lo general Roy actuaba con más madurez que él)**, creo que soy el chico de 15 años que toma más verduras del mundo. ¡Ni las vacas toman tanto verde como yo!**

**- jajaja A Oli tampoco le gustan las verduras por lo que cuando solo comemos nosotros dos es genial, pero Dinah nos obliga a comer 5 raciones diarias de frutas y verduras, Y no, las patatas fritas con Ketchup no valen, por lo visto.**

**- Noooo** (dijo poniendo morros Jason).

**- Eyyy vosotros dos** (dijo Bruce al entrar en la habitación de Roy seguido de Oliver) **Iros despidiendo, ya es tarde, y cierto jovencito está castigado, a la cama a las 10:00.**

**- Si, Roy también ya hace 10 minutos que debería estar en la cama **

**- Papá solo son las 9:40, no puedes estar hablando en serio** (protestó Roy). **Jason puede estar hasta las 10.**

**- Jason es mayor, y no es mi hijo, si lo fuera también debería estar acostado ya hace rato. **

**- Jason no creo que quieras jugar a las comparaciones, porque te aseguro que no soy tan blando como Oliver, no te gustaría estar en el pellejo de Jason,** (Jason se rió porque al fin alguien le decía a Roy a la cara que Oli era un pan de padre y además Bruce acababa de reconocer delante de él que era más rígido que los demás padres).

**- Gracias Bruce** (le dijo Oliver) **Venga, Roy, despídete de tu amigo y de Bruce.**

**- Buenas noches Bruce, Buenas noches Jason.**

**- Nos vemos en clase la semana que viene.**

**- Hasta la semana que viene** (dijo poniendo una mueca de hastío, porque algo le decía que su semana de vacaciones, no iba a tener nada de vacaciones).

FIN

To Konohaflameninja


End file.
